


From Nagano with love

by MoonRaven1412



Category: One Piece, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crossover, Experiment, Gen, Mentions of Suicide, Reincarnation, Sort Of, Transmigration, a lot of references to Nagano Trio's cases, logical characters in illogical world, manga spoilers of at least Detective Conan, no idea how much I'll write this, not fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 17:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRaven1412/pseuds/MoonRaven1412
Summary: East Blue was supposedly a peaceful sea. Most densely populate one but still weak and peaceful. What pirates came out of there, were quickly apprehended by Marines and locked away.Yamato Kansuke called bullshit on that one.He had no idea how he and Yui and Koumei and Koumei’s missing kid brother were doing in this whacko place in bodies of children, but he didn’t like this place. Especially when it seemed to be laughing in the face of their experiences of… their previous life.()Nagano Trio plus one end up in One Piece. Everyone despairs.
Relationships: Morofushi Takaaki & Scotch | Morofushi Hiromitsu, Morofushi Takaaki & Uehara Yui, Morofushi Takaaki & Yamato Kansuke, Yamato Kansuke & Uehara Yui, still considering whether or not to add ot3
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	From Nagano with love

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I scrolled through One Piece wikia and saw that one of the filler arc Marines were named Koumei with even his appearance taking after the original Zhuge Liang. And since Detective Conan is my favourite series and Morofushi Taka'aki is nicknamed Koumei... this brainchild was born. And no Taka'aki won't become the OP Koumei from wikia. Kansuke will be forced to call him by his name once they find out about the guy.  
Because none of them are terribly impressed by anyone in this world.

East Blue was supposedly a peaceful sea. Most densely populate one but still weak and peaceful. What pirates came out of there, were quickly apprehended by Marines and locked away.

Yamato Kansuke called bullshit on that one.

He had no idea how he and Yui and Koumei and _Koumei’s missing kid brother_ were doing in this whacko place in bodies of children, but he didn’t like this place. Especially when it seemed to be laughing in the face of their experiences of… their previous life.

Otherwise why would their home island be called _Nagano _with their home town being _Takeda_ with two Noble families living near being named _Tatsuo_ and _Torada?_

None of those hurt near as much as the fact that on the local Marine base the commanding officer was named Kuroto Kai.

Yui had rejoiced being acquainted with _Captain Kai_ again. Though the man did not remember the… other world, he was still the same in personality and general feel than before. It was nostalgic.

Then the world started mocking them even more.

First, apparently some random pirates had just been waiting for the chance to attack Nagano. The chance came when Captain Kai was called to visit Marineford – the main headquarters of Marines about half a world away – for a reason or another. Pirates attacked and killed many people, including Koumei’s parents. Alert had gone out to other Marine bases as well but by the time help came, it had been too late.

That had shaken their trust to the system. At first, Kansuke, Yui, Koumei and Hiromitsu had through Marines were like the police of this world. Maybe structurally a bit different given the shape of this world but ultimately on the side of good and _being just and fair_. But no. The massacre happened. The marines who did stay in the base and who eventually arrived… Their first priority was the noble families and while their attention did go to detaining to the pirates as well, the third and last thing was protecting the rest of the civilians and minimizing the collateral damage.

When Captain Kai had returned, he had been furious. Immediately he’d ordered his men to help with rebuilding and helping to bury the dead. In the meanwhile, Kansuke’s family had taken in the Morofushi brothers. They’d been ten and four.

Having parents again was weird. Meeting their expectations was hard. On the other hand, Kansuke was very much not a kid and having people treat him like that was aggravating. On one hand, this world’s measure of parental supervision and general human development was seriously skewed.

They all had found being capable of doing more than an average child in their… previous life could’ve. Running longer, lifting heavier loads, retraining old aikido, kendo or taihojutsu moves faster… Kansuke wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. But having both eyes and full mobility of his left leg again was a relief.

The second thing that the world decided to throw in their faces was death of Captain Kai. It had been a few years since the pirate attack. Most of the news about pirates concerned the likes of Roger(who’d been caught and executed next year) and Shiki and Whitebeard. (And Kaidou and Linlin and many other raising powers…) Yui and Kansuke had been keeping a wary eye on Torada Tatsue who had killed Kai before and then let her stepsons, Tatsuo brothers and the wife of the other Tatsuo brother to take the blame before six years later proceeding to kill all of them. Only Tatsuo Akira was saved before the deranged woman was arrested.

And in this world, Torada Tatsue had her hands in Captain Kai’s death, again. She saw something threatening in the way everyone in the island looked up to him rather than to the two noble families. In the way he had even the younger members of those two families listening to him seriously and turning their attention away from the feud between the two.

There was no literal shooting in the back. No lurking in the forest with a shotgun for her. No. She simply pointed fingers and had people obey her. Maybe there was some excute she came up with to appease other Marines but Kansuke never heard it.

Captain Kai was killed publicly because one woman decided it was to be so.

Kansuke hadn’t thought Torada Tatsue could not be any worse than she was before when she’d killed Kai for ruining her betting system by being a perfect shot. But apparently, she was.

Yui was crying her eyes out even before Torada lackey killed immobilized Captain Kai. Hiromitsu’s cheeks were wet as well as he clutched Kai’s bow to his chest. Tatsuo Akira was standing with his own bow in the crowd rather than with his family. Koumei stood with Kansuke as silent support. He hadn’t known Kai as well in their previous life but he’d known the impact Police officer Kai had had in his friends’ lives.

And they were forced to watch as Captain Kai tried to smile and reassure them for the last time and how red blood stained his white uniform and he slumped against the post he’d been tied to.

Rest of Kai’s men had simply watched.

Kansuke was enraged at the show of fear and disloyalty. Nobles could get away with anything and Marines were obligated to obey them.

(And he’d not even heard of Celestial Dragons yet.)

* * *

Three years passed from that tragedy. With forced normalness the quartet continued living. They did errands and work in the village as standardized education did not exists here. They continued training and found weapons they were most comfortable with even if the fact that they were real and could be used to kill people was new to them. But the entire world was new and with it came new mentality. Yui was lethal with her katana, Hiromitsu rarely missed a shot regardless if he held a bow or a rifle in his hands, Kansuke preferred a collapsible staff that ironically reminded him of his cane and Koumei… well, to everyone’s surprise he seemed to prefer fighting weaponless. Perhaps it was because he rather calculated odds for sabotage and indulged in elaborate strategies like his namesake but when it came to actual contact…

“The guns are slow and cumbersome compared to what we were used to.” He mentioned one day. Hiromitsu agreed which was why he preferred his bow to local rifles. “And close contact weapons simply don’t fit.” But Kansuke had forced him to learn how to use them.

“Moreover… there is this certain awareness that allows me to act with least resistance.”

(It was haki but none of them knew that yet.)

So Koumei was the hand-to-hand combatant. But very prim one.

* * *

“I’m not going to become a Marine. This system is way too messed up.” Kansuke growled on the night of the third anniversary of Kai’s death.

“Frankly, I didn’t expect you to, Kansuke-kun.” Koumei replied blandly. Kansuke could just feel his eyebrow twitching in familiar irritation that he’d missed and not. How long had it been since they’d bantered honestly here? Life had seemed like walking on glass despite the way Captain Kai had eased it. Tensions had been high after the pirate attack; newspaper had been next to useless about outside information… They’d been holding their breaths and hoped no one noticed anything amiss with their behavior while trying to take the measure of the world that they’d forgotten to live.

Was this how it felt like to have blinders ripped off and realize you’d been chained without noticing? If so, why did Kai’s death have to be the price of it? It had been three years and it still hurt.

“I think we need to think about our approach to the future.” Yui joined in. “You two are almost sixteen now. And I have no intention of remaining on this island forever.”

“Weren’t your parents looking for a husband for you?” Hiromitsu asked the only girl of the group. Kansuke still didn’t know what to think about Koumei’s kid brother. Hiromitsu did not speak of what he’d been doing the years after graduating from the police academy but the look in his eyes told it hadn’t been anything pleasant. Witnessing his parents to die only worsened his night terrors.

“Yes.” Yui grimaced. “They’ve been reached out by the Torada since Yoshirou-san seems to like me.”

Considering that Yui’s physical appearance was about ten years old and Torada Yoshirou was a year younger than Kansuke and Koumei… The four of them grimaced. This world was following some archaic rules and arranged marriages at young age were more than common.

Kansuke really hated how things were mirroring events of home but apparently on compressed timeline.

“And they won’t listen to your protests either.” Koumei sighed.

“No. So if any of you is leaving island anytime soon… Take me with you.”

“Certainly.”

“Nii-san, what is your opinion about Marines?” Hiromitsu asked his brother then.

“While there are people who join with honest intentions and truly try to do good, the system itself does not work.” Koumei began. “There is something very wrong with this world fundamentally and it affects everyone, even Marines. We have only seen what has happened on our island and we only know what we have been allowed to know be it through newspaper or official announcements like the one given when Pirate King had been executed.”

“It might be possible to work within the system but…” Yui bit her lip.

“But most likely I’m the only one with the temperament to withstand their… idiocy.”

“I’ll help!” Hiromitsu blurted out and unwittingly blushed when the rest of them turned to look at him.

“Hiromitsu… Just because I’m going, you don’t need to follow in my footsteps.” Koumei frowned.

“It’s not that. I… I’m good at infiltration.” The boy ran a shaky hand through his hair. “That’s why I quit contact with you nii-san. I went undercover into this… organization and… I was there until I had to… leave…”

“You died. Your friend managed to deliver your broken cellphone to me through… many people in between.” Koumei drew the younger boy into a sideways hug. that was another weird thing. None of them had been very affectionate or demonstrative people before. Maybe this weirdo world had pulled them together even more.

“So…” Yui leant back against her hands on the ground and let out a gusty sigh. “The Morofushi go to Marines then… Does that mean Kan-chan and I will become pirates then?”

If Kansuke had been drinking… well, it was good he wasn’t.

“What?! Uehara, _what_?” Kansuke couldn’t help but gape at his childhood friend in this and previous life. “We never spoke anything about _pirates_!”

Yui gave him a droll look.

“Well, what else you plan on doing? Aside from Marines, pirates are the only one with any chance to get anywhere. Civilians are stuck where they live for the rest of their lives unless something really bad happens. I heard some merchants whispering at the docks few weeks ago. Apparently one of them had taken supplies to Tequila Wolf few months ago. They are making a giant stone bridge from one island to other by using _slaves_. And apparently they’ve been building that bridge for hundreds of years!” She hissed. “Slavery is still a thing here. We know nothing about it because it is not publicly approved, not like it used to be centuries ago in Before.”

“We need more information before making further decision. Actively covering such thing up implies that there is a higher authority involved in advocating such trade.” Koumei rubbed his forehead.

“Do you think World Government is for slave trade and only in name has outlawed it?” Kansuke asked.

“It seems most likely.”

“Do you think you’ll be prepared and able to ignore the plight of those people? We don’t know the consequences of going against Government aside from pirates being imprisoned and executed. And helping slaves would definitely be opposing the Government.”

“I shall leave that to you then, Kansuke-kun.” And there was that infuriating smile again!

“I never agreed to become a pirate. And I’m not taking Uehara with me. Not when she is only ten!”

“But if we stay together, we can watch each other’s backs.” Yui cut in. “Morofushi-san has Hiromitsu-kun and I’ll be with you.”

“I think that is a good idea as well, Yamato-san.” Hiromitsu agreed.

Damn, he was outvoted.

“Fine, but we’re planning this very carefully then. And making the decision about piracy with full information about the crew we are even marginally considering.”

“Good. We have some months to plan and gather information. What do you think about setting towards Logue Town together then separating?” Koumei suggested.

“Sounds good to me, nii-san!” How the hell Hiromitsu managed to look so innocent right after confessing doing undercover work, dying and then discussing slavery and piracy with them?

“We need to hurry and leave preferably before my parents agree to the Torada proposal.” Yui reminded them.

Yes, Yui being tied to Torada family again was not acceptable. Kansuke was still not sure about piracy but… that might be the only option he’d eventually feel comfortable with. The crew should be selected quickly though.

Thus began the countdown to get their new life properly started.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, in the case you aren't familiar with Nagano trio or at least don't remember their cases by heart, here is some short summary of the cases that were references here incorporated into the now quartet's backstory.
> 
> -Fuurinkazan: Kansuke and Yui's intro case. A serial killer is going after members of Torada and Tatsuo families and killing them according to Shingen Takeda's(originally Sun Tsu's) strategy Fuurinkazan ie wind-forest-fire-mountain(-shadow-lighting), first Torada Yoshirou whom was swept away by hurricane and left to die when the killer found him, then Tatsuo Koji who was buried into a pile of earth and bashed repeatedly to head, then Tatsuo Ayaka who was hanged from a tree, Torada Shigetsugu convinced to reach for electric lines and died in fire. At this point people were convinced that Shigetsugu had been the killer and then committed a suicide because fuurinkazan was compete. BUT the real killer Torada Tatsue had one more target, Tatsuo Akira who was to be the one to die in fire. Six years previously she had killed Kuroto Kai and let the first four take the guilt of it as they'd planned on injuring Kai so Akira would have chances to win in Yabusame (traditional Japanese mounted archery) competition. Her plot and theirs accidentally coinceded, Tatsue shot Kai's horse in the leg right when the four had lit a firework to startle the horse. Horse and Kai went down the cliff and Kai slowly starved to death while the four kept quiet about it. Thus Kai became shadow in the murder series of Fuurinkazaninra as he died below a cliff where no sun shines.  
Well, Tatsue got apprehended with her accomplices. Her motive? Kai had had perfect score in competition for four years whil she ran a betting ring of how many arrows were missed. He never missed so he needed to get out of the way so the game would continue. Then Akira started to get similar winning streak of no misses and Yoshiro and Koji started thinking something was amiss of the night Kai died and were going to talk to Inspector Yamato Kansuke about it. So they needed to die. Oh and Yui was married to Yoshiro when stuff was going on and was one of the suspects. Very good case, I definitely recommend reading it.
> 
> -Red Wall: Morofushi Taka'aki's intro. He has been Kansuke's long time rival (since elementary school) and had gained nickname Koumei as the reading of the kanji in his name can be the same as Zhuge Liang's courtname Kong-Ming. or something. I don't remember the exact route to the name. The actual case isn't referenced here but will be in the next chapter so more about it there. (Koumei was suspect)
> 
> -Unfriendly Girl's Band: Morofushi Hiromitsu's intro. Not a Nagano case but Hiromitsu is met for the first time in flashback from the time he was undercover in the Black Organization(main antagonist of DC). He plays guitar and it is implied that he was a sniper as well. At the time we know him only by unercover codename Scotch.
> 
> -Stage of Betrayal: Truth of how Hiromitsu died.
> 
> -Woodpecker case: Nagano case. Serial killer once again, this time killing police officers. Yamato was the prime suspect. I might try to incorporate this into the story somehow...
> 
> -Fairy's Lip(Kaitou Kid case): Taka'aki visits Tokyo. Yui tells Kansuke about Hiromitsu's existence as the brothers lived apart after the deaths of their parents and apparently Kansuke didn't remember him and thus wondered what acquiantances Taka'aki had in Tokyo. Taka'aki tells on phone that Hiromitsu did graduate from academy but later he heard that the younger man had quit force and thus Taka'aki had no idea what Hiromitsu was currently doing. He receives Hiromitsu's broken cellphone. It is now revealed to readers that Scotch is Morofushi Hiromitsu and has been dead at least three years. (Girl Band flashback took place about four years ago). Taka'aki concludes from the phone that Hiromitsu most likely had gone undercover and died on the line of duty.
> 
> -Wild Police Academy sidestory: not drawn by Gosho but storyboarded by him and thus can be considered canon. It is shown that even during Police Academy, Hiromitsu still had nightmares of witnessing his parents being stabbed.
> 
> ()  
I hope this quick summary helps you read this fic. I personally recommend reading detective conan... at least Nagano cases. Those are one of the best ones.


End file.
